One Simple Rule For Dating My Teenage Daughter
by superficialcynic
Summary: This is a short spin-off/sequel to Just Another Case: Undercover. You should read that first This takes place about 12 years after Just Another Case: Undercover when Alexis is 16 years old. How painful can a first date be?


**TITLE SUGGESTION: ONE SIMPLE RULE FOR DATING MY TEENAGE DAUGTHER**

**This is a short spin-off/sequel to Just Another Case: Undercover. If you haven't read that I suggest you do or at least the last few chapters. **

**This takes place about 12 years after Just Another Case: Undercover when Alexis is 16 years old. **

It was half past seven in the evening, and the doorbell at the David-DiNozzo residence had just rung. Alexis was in her bedroom boisterously getting ready for her first date with a boy her parents had barely heard a whisper about. Her mother, Ziva David opened the door and eyed the creature before her – up and down – and smirked to herself. The first thing she noticed was the strange way he had styled his hair. _Styled does not seem to be the appropriate word_, she thought to herself wickedly and stopped herself short of laughing at the assortment of spikes from atop his head and a fringe that resembled the Statue of Liberty.

"Hello, you must be Richard," Ziva said still smirking to herself.

"Good evening, mam," he replied. To his horror, Ziva's face contorted from smug to sour, sending shivers up his spine so much so that he nearly missed what she said next.

"She will be right down," she continued, as she led him to the living room. "Alexis' father and I have one rule with dating our daughter. If you hurt her, _we_ will hurt you. We have connections with the executives of NCIS and least of all with Mossad assassins."

Richard felt his throat tighten.

"We're not worried about you taking care of our daughter. She can more or less take care of herself. She has been trained in 3 types of martial arts, the use of most firearms, and knife throwing. But that does not mean we will not know about anything you try to do to her. If I hear so much as a peep about any advances, my husband and I will be sure to erase you from existence. Am I clear?"

He wanted to say yes, but his voice had abandoned him. He nodded and Ziva smiled back at him. _What is she, bipolar?_, he heard himself say, but didn't continue to give it any thought as Alexis appeared in the living room.

"Hey Dick, are you ready?"

Ziva cocked her head towards the teenage children and raised a brow. _Dick?_

"Ummm, yeah, let's go," he answered. He no longer hid his nervousness as he sped himself and Alexis out the door.

"Honey, has Alexis left yet?" Tony shouted from the kitchen.

Ziva dipped her head into the kitchen, "Yeah, she just did. Everything okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be, considering that we now we have the house all to _ourselves_," Tony smiled, picking up Ziva from behind, and carrying her up the stairs. "Richard's not the only boy that wants to indulge in a little fantasy..."

The young pair made their way towards the cinema with arms entwined. When Richard was sure that Alexis was snuggled up right next to him, he pressed an arm around her shoulder and accidentally nudged the small holster concealed to her side. Alexis' reaction was exactly the opposite that Richard had envisioned. Thinking that someone was going for her gun, she acted on reflex, grabbing the perpetrator's wrist and flipped him over. Richard gave way to a loud thud and a pained groan.

"Man, your mum wasn't joking," he grumbled as Alexis realised with what she had done.

She helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry, but you should really know better," she said apologetically, kissing his wrist before adding, "Now hurry up, or we'll miss our movie!"

She yanked him forward with his other wrist, stressing her point.

"Man, do you have to grip so tightly?" Richard protested, beginning to worry about his other wrist.

She sighed. "Suck it up will you? Be a man!" Alexis retorted, as they reached the movie.

Of all the girls – and boys – that Richard had ever met, Alexis was the most gloriously obsessed with action flicks. She managed to point out all the flaws with the weapons and fighting tactics, making him feel dizzy with stupidity. Who'd have thought there would be more than cocking a gun to show that you meant business? Rather than scorn his girlfriend's strange brand of intelligence, he was genuinely interested in how she had immersed herself into the art of espionage.

"So where did you learn how to fight?" he asked suddenly. The thought of Alexis possibly kicking his ass again both amused and frightened him.

Alexis thought hard before she answered. "Natural talent? You'd probably think it weird but my parents signed me up for Krav Maga as soon as I could walk. I suppose I did alright because they took me to Kapap lessons, and then finally Tae Kwan Doe," Alexis replied. "I love them for that, even if it is sorta weird but seriously, wouldn't you like to feel independent not having to worry about every guy that tries to make an unwanted move?

"And the weapons?" Richard asked slightly unnerved.

"Same story. At first I thought my dad was paranoid about guys and stuff, but my mum encouraged it all the same. I think she said something about every daughter of the David family, in Mossad and out, had to know how to handle a gun. So yeah, I learned all that stuff when I was ten."

She smiled as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

The couple headed home, and stopped on the doorstep of the David-DiNozzo residence. "So this is it I guess. I had a really good time." Richard said nervously, weighing up the risks of going in for the kiss.

"Yeah I had a great time too. I think we should do it again soon." Alexis replied happily.

_Oh well, here goes nothing._

She turned to open her door when Richard grabbed her at her shoulder. Her reflexes kicked in, prompting her to spin around and kick him in the stomach, followed by a right hook to the face. Once again, her reflexes had left Richard lying on the ground. To his utter dismay, Alexis still had no idea who she was attacking, as she unholstered her gun and stepped on Richard's groin.

The scream was loud enough to be heard from Tony and Ziva's play and miles overhead, so much so that Tony uncuffed his wife, allowing her to grab a decent article of clothing from their bedroom floor and her emergency gun from her drawer. Tony followed suit.

"Honey, everything okay?" Ziva asked, doing up one last button.

"And why is your boyfriend on the floor, Alexis?" Tony added, slightly confused.

"He grabbed me, its not my fault!" Alexis replied innocently dropping her gun. She apologised again and again but the pain and his screams were so overwhelming that it blotted out everything else.

"That's my girl," Tony said, patting her squarely on the head and ushered her inside. Ziva looked on the hurting boy with a snuff and shut the door in Richard's face before Alexis had a chance to bid him a proper goodnight.

~FIN~

**I've had this story for awhile now but never got around to posting it. And a huge thanks to SirHarlequin for beta-ing this otherwise I would have never posted (that's how crappy it was). Hope you like it and review. **


End file.
